The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical power conversion and electrical energy storage systems, and, more specifically, to hybrid active power link devices and associated systems and methods for use in direct current (DC) power systems.
In known DC power conversion systems employing high power density energy storage devices (ESDs) such as ultracapacitors, boost-type DC-to-DC converters are employed. Such known DC power conversion systems require a full power-rated converter with high voltage ESDs to support electrical load devices operating at medium to low voltages. Further, at least some known DC power conversion systems utilize over-sized ESDs for heat management, heavy inductors, and bulky bus capacitors, which increase size and weight, in addition to lowering specific power density.
Also, in at least some known DC power conversion systems, non-modular topologies such as boost-type architectures are limited in attainable switching frequencies and dynamic responsiveness, and also present challenges related to fault isolation and tolerance. In the event of a fault in such known DC power conversion systems, electrical loads supported thereby require shutdown until system repairs are made. Furthermore, in such known systems, charging and discharging ESDs is inconvenient and places supported electrical loads out of service for extended periods of time. Moreover, in at least some known DC power conversion systems, over-rated components present unnecessary cost and complexity in applications requiring only partial control for moderate transient support of electrical load devices.